dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Faces
The Full Faces, also known as "Helmet People", are a group of youths and Androids that stalk Dylan Morton and Regina in Dino Crisis 2. Overview Due to the lengthy nature of the Noah's Ark Plan, the soldiers and scientists responsible for it brought their families along with them while transporting temporally-displaced dinosaurs three million years into the future from 2055, intent on averting a temporal catastrophe. At the end of the mission, their technology failed them with the Time Gate shutting down and their MTHR computer malfunctioning. Most of the soldiers were killed and the children were injured in the fighting with the dinosaurs, and were placed within life support machines to recover. Their long habitation within machines originally intended for the psychological development of dinosaurs led to the children having speech difficulties as well as developing an instinct of protecting the dinosaurs, and a distrust of the other humans,Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Superintendent's Will". sent there from 2010. It is unknown how long did the children stay in the chambers although they were about seventeen or eighteen years old when they woke up. Several months before T.R.A.T arrived they began directly attacking the other humans trapped in that time period from Edward City, upsetting the ongoing attempts by the military to launch a third-energy missile. The survivors had attempted to reason with the youths but their attempts were fruitless since the youths could not understand them. At least two helmeted boys died during these confrontations, and their autopsy records sent over to Colonel Maison, leading to an attack on the Third Energy laboratory complex to recover those records. By the time T.R.A.T arrived in the future to rescue the survivors of Edward City, there were only three helmet people left with the rest of them still in their chambers. The first was captured, and revealed to be TRAT Lieutenant Dylan Morton's daughter, Paula, who was yet to be born from his perspective. The second was killed in an accident over a highway, while the third was killed during a fight with a Giganotosaurus. In the novelization, it is implied that after Paula and Dylan Morton are rescued by Regina, Dylan will use the information he learned from his future self and the advanced technology from 2055 to prevent the deaths soldiers and scientists who worked in the Noah's Ark Plan, therefore preventing their children from becoming the Full Face, leading to "Full Face Paula" and her colleagues being erased from existence. The youths are known for their largely identical uniforms consisting in black full-face helmets with red visors, black fingerless gloves and black armguards and black leather rider suits with red belts. Paula Morton wears shorts and thigh-high knee and leg guards possibly made from the same material. Whether this was a personal modification or the "standard" for female youths is unknown, since she is the only female encountered. Members The amount of children seem to have been low. However, it is known that there were more than six. *Paula Morton *Member #1 (with Paula, fell off a bridge). *Member #2 (also with Paula, falls to death when Giganotosaurus destroys bridge). *Members in Research Facility - At least three bodies of 17-18 yr olds preserved in fluid. *Members in the Habitat Support Facility - Children who were still inside the life support chambers (presumably died when the "Gate" Development Lab exploded). Further notes *Neither the helmeted youth nor their organization were given a name. The citizens of Edward City refer to them as "Helmet People", the game's script refer to them as "Full Faces", Dylan refers to one a "that helmet guy" or "those people with the helmets" in the game and the development team nicknamed them the "Youth Group". *While Paula was saved it is unknown whether the other children since they weren't seen nor mentioned in "Dino Stalker" unlike Paula. *Paula is the only Helmet Person with a known name. *A file in Dino Crisis 3 suggests that some of these helmeted teenagers were in fact Androids created by Dr. Jack Morton. This may explain why the two deceased Helmet People are seen to have glowing red eyes. *Apparently the Helmet People, or at least the second android, are not above endangering their still dormant colleagues in order to get rid of their "enemies" as shown when the last helmeted android detonated the "Gate" Development Lab in order to kill Dylan in the explosion when the still comatose children were in a nearby building, although he did try to retrieve Paula. Gallery HelmetPeople.png|Paula with her teammates DC2_Helmeted_boys_attack_Dylan.png|Two helmeted boys ready to shoot Dylan File:Psxfin_2014-08-11_19-52-20-158.jpg DC2_Paula_and_the_helmeted_boys.png|Paula and the helmeted boys attack Regina DC2_Helmeted_boys_run_away.png|The helmeted boys escape after failing to kill Regina psxfin 2014-08-13 20-50-12-039.jpg|Possible body of a helmeted boy kept in preservation liquid. psxfin 2014-08-13 20-50-17-444.jpg|Preservation tanks containing bodies assumed to be of Helmet People. psxfin 2014-08-13 20-50-21-802.jpg|Body of another helmeted boy (right) File:Psxfin_2014-08-19_19-41-28-269.jpg DC2_Dylan_vs_Helmeted_boy.png|A helmeted boy corners Dylan when Paula arrives DC2_Paula_protects_Dylan.png|Paula tries to stop her colleague from killing Dylan File:Psxfin_2014-08-19_19-41-43-009.jpg|The first helmeted boy charges at Dylan DC2_Paula_looks_at_her_late_conrade.png|Paula looks at her fallen conrade File:DC2_The_first_helmeted_youth_dies.png|The first helmeted boy dies DC2_The_second_helmeted_boy_returns.png|The second helmeted boy attacks Dylan File:Psxfin_2014-08-20_19-45-05-133.jpg|The second helmeted boy attacks Dylan File:Psxfin_2014-08-20_19-45-12-270.jpg DC2_Second_helmeted_youth's_face.png|The second helmeted boy's eye report on unidentified body (dc2 danskyl7) (3).jpg|A picture of one of the Helmet People in the Report on Unidentified Body. es:Misteriosos sobrevivientes Sources Category:Characters Category:Dino Crisis 2 characters Category:Group Characters Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Organizations